


A Knight in Rusted Armor

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark fic, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: He saved you. But when you invite him inside to say thanks, who will save you from him?
Relationships: Lee Bodecker/Reader
Kudos: 79





	A Knight in Rusted Armor

“Goth freak!”

“Dyke!”

“Cunt!”

The boys in this town were harassing you, again. Yes, you preferred darker colored clothes. Yes, you sometimes chose the company of books over people. Yes, you were a little odd. Who wasn’t? But all your life the boys of Knockemstiff, Ohio had given you shit for just being you. 

It was a Friday night and you were walking home after your shift at the library. After finishing your library sciences degree at the local college, you’d moved back home and gotten a nice job with enough money to rent a small apartment. Normally you didn’t like walking home this late, but the older other librarian, Gertrude, had to go home so she could baby sit her grandkids. But it got a bit darker earlier this time of year. So, you were walking home alone. And you could hear some of the boys calling after you and were sure they were following you. You tried to walk a little quicker but were never the lightest on your feet. You were really starting to panic when you heard a voice

“Hey! What are you boys doing?” You turned and there in his cruiser was Sheriff Lee Bodecker. You breathed a sigh of relief.

One of the boys, Bradley, tried to play the “high school quarterback” innocence he had played all through high school. “Nothing, sheriff. Just walking (y/n) home.” But the Sherriff wasn’t having it. He got out of his car and walked over to you.

“You alright, darling?” he asked. You nodded, so grateful he’d showed up. He looked over at the boys.

“If it’s alright with you, gentlemen. I’m going to escort this young lady home. And I best not catch you ‘walking her home’ again. Am I clear?” he said, his voice hard as steel.

“Yes, sir, Sheriff.” Bradley said, then quickly retreated with his tail between his legs. He couldn’t risk trouble after his drunk driving arrest last month.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He said. You didn’t know Sherriff Lee Bodecker that well. You knew more OF him than anything. But your dad made had made friends with him; and you knew with an elected position like sheriff, people had to trust him. Plus, and you’d never really noticed before, he was kind of cute. He was a little chubby but honestly, you liked that. He opened the door for you, and you got in the front seat of the warm car.

“Where abouts you living nowadays, still with the folks?” he asked.

“No, actually. My own place.” You directed him to the place and he drove off.

“So, you’re working at the library now, huh? Look at you, all grown up.”

“Yep, but still in the same old town.” You said. The radio started playing “Sweet Caroline” and you hummed along. Lee smiled at you.

“You like this song, darling?”

“Yeah, it’s cute.”

“Just seems a little bubbly. You seemed to wear a lot of black.” He pointed out.

“Well that’s just cause I like black. It’s the color of the night sky.” You countered and he smirked in response.

“Huh, never thought of it that way.” He pulled up at in front of your duplex.

“Sheriff, thank you for what you did back there. Those boys…they’ve always been assholes to me.”

“Hey honey. Don’t even worry about them. I was just getting off shift.”

“Oh, would you like to come in?” You offered “I was going to make up some of my momma’s baked mac and cheese.”

“Oh really? Well in that case, how can I say no?”

He made himself comfortable at the table once you got inside. And you two continued to talk while you cooked.

“So how come you decided to go to college? Don’t most girls only go for their M.R.S’s?’” Lee asked and you rolled your eyes.

“Sheriff, I know this is a small town, but don’t be so small minded. The state school had quite a few girls who all got their degrees. Even a female professor” you smiled, sliding the mac n cheese into the oven to bake. It needed about half an hour so you handed Sheriff a beer while you took a soda for yourself.

“Yeah, maybe I’m just a little old fashioned. Maybe it’s just me. I’m like most fellas, always wanted to find a nice girl, settle down. You know?”

“Yeah a little bit.” You’d never been one for male attention but that didn’t stop you from dreaming about a nice husband. “How come you never did?”

“Oh, got too involved in the job. Now that I’m at a point where I could maybe think about it, I can’t find the right girl.” He gave you a small smile “’Specially not a girl as pretty as you.” He said.

“Thank you, Sheriff. I’m sure you’ll find that girl.” You said with a warm smile.

“I truly hope so. What about you? No fella of your own to cook for?”

“No, I mean…all the boys here in town only ever made fun of me. And I was too focused on studies at the college rather than boys. Now, I don’t know.” You blushed; not sure you should be talking about this kind of thing. But he took your hand.

“No worries sweetheart. You can do lots better than those boys. What you need is a man.” He leaned in closer. “A big, strong man. To take care of you. In every way.” Suddenly his other hand was on your thigh, gently moving up your skirt. You gasped and suddenly pushed your chair back to stand up.

“Sherriff! I don’t…that’s not….” You were completely dumbstruck. He was AT LEAST 10, if not 15 years your senior. Plus, you’d hardly had more than minute long conversation with him before. This wasn’t right. You tried to find your words but he just leaned back in your chair smiling at you.

“Aw, c’mon sweetheart. I can take care of you real nice. Plus, I saw that little look on your face when I showed up. I know you like me, baby. Why don’t you let me show you?” At this, he stood up and you finally found your voice, shaking your head, you replied

“No. No this isn’t what I want. You’re too old for me, Sheriff. And I know nothing about you and vice versa. I appreciate what you did but I would like you to leave, please.” Your voice wavered but the point was clear. Lee shook his head and let out a sigh.

“Just couldn’t make it easy, could you?” he muttered. Before you could question him, he’d pushed you against the wall of the kitchen. Pinning your hands to either side of you. “Too old for you huh? What kinda bullshit is that?” He growled. You struggled against him, but he was too strong. “You NEED an older guy. A real man to treat you how you deserve to be treated.” He leaned in closer. “Or to punish you when you get out of line.” And like that, his lips were pressed against yours. You didn’t want to give in but when he bit your lip, your yelp had given his tongue access to your mouth. He tasted faintly like whiskey and cigarette smoke. He pulled away, grinning.

“Damn doll. I wonder if the rest of you is as sweet as your mouth.” You struggled again as tears ran down your cheeks.

“Please…Please don’t do this. You can just leave. I’ll never say anything.” You begged but Lee pressed himself against you and under that soft gut of his you felt his hard cock pressing against you.

“I know you won’t say anything. Cause I’ll have you begging for more. Now, why don’t you be a good girl and show me your room?” You shook your head, still trying to think of a way out of this. Lee narrowed his eyes.

“I’d reconsider darling. See, if you be a good girl, I can make this nice and easy for you.” He squeezed your wrists tighter. “Or, I can make this hurt…a lot…now do you wanna be my good girl?” Too scared of the consequences if you said no, you weakly nodded and he lessened his grip. “Good girl.” He placed another kiss to your lips and let go of one of you, letting you lead him to your room. Once there, he sat down on your bed. 

“Why don’t you strip for me, babygirl?” He said, his gaze making you already feel naked. Slowly you reached behind you to pull down the zipper but Lee held up his hand. “C’mere.” He pointed between his legs and you stood in front of him. He put his hands on your hips and turned you around. Then, his hands slowly up your arms and one of his hands pulled the zipper of your dress. He pushed your dress down and let it pool around you.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy darling. Come lay down on the bed.” You crawled on the bed and his hand grabbed your ass, hard. “So…fucking…sexy.” He growled, then let go. You lay down and he stood up, slowly undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. And that slight desire that had been forming since you laid eyes on him bubbled up in a single lip bite as your eyes moved over his soft body. And he saw it.

“Aw darling. I knew you thought I was sexy. A little soft in the middle, but I’m still the big strong man you need to take care of you.” He undid his pants, letting them drop, showing his boxer briefs and the outline of a thick cock. Then, he slowly pulled down the briefs, exposing his cock and your mouth opened in surprise. Your roommate in college, Catherine, had snuck in a few erotic magazines, but something about Lee was different. He wasn’t as long as some of the men in those magazines but he was certainly thick. He stroked it a few times before crawling onto the bed

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll make sure to go nice and gentle…at first.” Something about that renewed the panic in you and you started to sit up, but Lee climbed on top of you and after struggling a bit with you, managed to flip you over onto your stomach, pinning you down.

“None of that. Now you promised you’d behave.” He growled. Then, he gave a harsh smack to your ass. You whimpered and felt tears running down your cheeks. But he leaned over and kissed them away. “Shhhh…it’s okay baby. I’mma be so good to you. Just spread your legs a little.” 

Still terrified of the consequences, you did as he asked. He pulled your panties down slowly, and you looked back to see him grinning like a kid on Christmas.

“Fuck babygirl. I think you’ve been lying to me…” he said, and you felt one of his fingers start to push in. “Cause this pussy is soooo wet for me.” Another finger in you had you gripping the sheets. “I think…you _want_ me to fuck this little pussy. Don’t you?” His fingers rubbed right over g-spot and you let out a low moan. “C’mon sweetie. Just tell Daddy want you want.” That word…you’d heard of girls calling their boyfriends and husbands daddy before…but you never knew how you felt about it. But now, with Lee’s fingers inside you, you stuttered out.

“I…I want it…daddy.” Your voice was so low that you were sure he didn’t hear you. But the grin on his face told you he had.

“Want what, honey?” Now along with his fingers in you, his thumb brushed over your clit, making you push your hips back.

“Want…your cock daddy.” He pulled his fingers away and you whimpered at the loss. But he leaned over you and you felt his cock against you.

“Fuuuuuck…baby girl.” He pulled out before pushing back in again. “You’re so fucking perfect.” In and out. Again. “So wet and warm for…” he reached down and grabbed your hair, pulling your head back. “Me. And you’re all mine.” He picked up his thrusts and you couldn’t help yourself. It hurt but, in the best way. You didn’t want to like it but Lee reached his hand down around your waist and rubbed at your clit. He kept kissing your neck and shoulders and whispering sweet nothings to you. Your body and mind were fighting and your mind was giving way.

“Fuck baby girl. You feel so good…so good for daddy. You wanna cum all over my cock don’t you?”

“Uh huh…” you moaned, not able to form coherent thoughts as the pleasure built and built.

“Well, I’ll let you cum…but you’re mine afterwards…understand?” He growled. You nodded mindlessly, not caring what you were agreeing to, just needed to cum. “Such a good girl.” He said, pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

“And pretty soon baby, you won’t be the only one calling me daddy.” He said, rubbing his hand over your stomach. The gasp that tried to escape your lips was lost as he thrust his cock deep in you, picking up speed and driving you into climax. You saw stars as you clenched down on him and came harder than you ever had before. And your release triggered his and you felt him filling you up. He kept fucking you through his orgasm until he finally stilled. He stayed there a moment before slowly pull his cock out. You turned around and his eyes were wide.

“Aw baby, don’t tell me I was your first…” he said and you looked down at his cock. There was a little blood smeared on the sides. You blushed, confirming his suspicions. Before you could say a word, he leaned down and pressed his lips fully against yours, in a tenderness that was a total contrast to what had just had happened. When he broke the kiss, exhaustion finally caught up with you and you collapsed on the bed. You turned your head away, not wanting to look at him, but he pinched your thigh, forcing you to roll over. He lay down next to you.

“Well don’t you worry…Daddy’ll make an honest woman of you.” He said with a wink. Your brain was still reeling from everything that had happened. You must’ve looked confused because Lee continued on. “We’ll have a simple little ceremony. Invite whoever you want. And we’ll make sure to do it before you start showing.”

“Showing?” your voice quivered.

“Of course, sweetie. I told you, someone else will be calling me Daddy. And you’ll make a great Mommy.” He rubbed his hand over your stomach, like he had before.

At that moment, the timer in the kitchen dinged. Lee sat up in bed. “C’mon sweetheart. Something smells really good.” He cupped your pussy and pressed a kiss to your lips. “And I’m already thinking about dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
